Heat sinking devices may be coupled to a heat generating device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. Cooling fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat generating device by convective thermal transfer and remove such heat from the heat generating device. For example, a jet of cooling fluid may be directed such that it impinges a surface of the heat generating device. Another method may include removing heat from a heat generating device by passing cooling fluid between and around a finned heat sink made of thermally conductive material, such as aluminum.
However, as power electronic devices are designed to operate at increased power levels and generate increased corresponding heat flux due to the demands of newly developed electrical systems, conventional heat sinks are unable to adequately remove the heat flux to effectively lower the operating temperature of the power electronics to acceptable temperature levels. Further, as power electronic devices are designed with electrical interfaces across a variety of surfaces, including desirable surfaces for placement of cooling structures, the placement and integration of conventional heat sink and cooling structures present a challenge. Additionally, conventional heat sinks and cooling structures require additional bonding layers and thermal matching materials (e.g. bond layers, substrates, thermal interface materials). These additional layers add substantial thermal resistance to the overall assembly and make thermal management of the electronics system challenging.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative power electronic assemblies and power electronics devices having cooling structures that also provide electrical interfaces.